La dernière bataille
by Crapounette
Summary: Après la mort de Lord Voldemort, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour y faire sa 7ème année. Mais Harry déprime et personne ne s’en rend vraiment compte. Seul le fantôme de Severus Rogue tente de l'aider. Va-t-il réussir à redonner le goût de vivre à Harry ?


**Disclaimer** : J'emprunte les personnages et le monde magique de JKR, c'est tout.

* * *

La porte du bureau directorial de Poudlard venait de s'ouvrir. Harry Potter vit la silhouette familière de Minerva McGonagall à présent Directrice, apparaître dans l'encadrement.

— Entrez, Monsieur Potter, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Le Professeur Vector m'a fait part de votre souhait de parler au portrait du Professeur Dumbledore.

— Heuuu… oui. Merci, Professeur McGonagall.

— Je vais vous laisser en tête à tête avec le tableau. J'ai à faire de toute façon.

Harry opina du chef et s'avança dans l'ancien bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Le décor n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la mort du vieil homme. Seuls les objets étranges qui encombraient les étagères et le bureau, ainsi que la fameuse boite de bonbons au citron avaient disparu. Harry poussa un soupir et s'avança vers la toile accrochée entre deux bibliothèques. Le visage peint de l'ancien Directeur s'illumina d'un sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent.

— Je vois avec plaisir que tu es revenu, Harry.

— Oui, Monsieur.

— Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas finir tes études et passer tes ASPICs. Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? Il me semble que tu souhaitais devenir Auror ? Minerva m'en avait parlé.

— Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, hésita Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis juste fatigué de toute cette violence, et maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là… on n'a plus besoin de moi. Je veux dire… d'un Sauveur.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mon garçon. Où as-tu passé ton été ?

— Au Square Grimmaurd. J'ai remis la maison sous _Fidelitas_ et je suis le Gardien du Secret. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait trop de dégâts curieusement, et Kreattur a été d'une aide appréciable pour tout remettre en état. C'était étrange d'être là-bas, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus ni Sirius, ni Remus et Tonks.

— Tes amis étaient avec toi ?

— Non. Ils avaient bien assez à faire, avec la mort de Fred, les blessures de Bill et de George. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que je sois là, pour leur rappeler que tout ça, c'était à cause de moi… Tous ces morts, ces blessés.

— Harry, Harry… mon garçon. Tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de Voldemort. Tu es une victime, toi aussi.

Harry ne répondit pas et son regard se tourna vers les murs et les toiles qui y étaient accrochées.

— Il n'y a toujours pas de portrait du Professeur Rogue, constata Harry amèrement.

— Non, soupira le vieil homme dans sa toile. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ait jamais. Le Ministère estime que Severus a abandonné son poste de Directeur et qu'il en est donc indigne. Kingsley m'a dit que tu avais émis le souhait qu'il y ait un tableau de lui ici, mais je crains que le reste des membres du Ministère ne soit pas de ton avis.

— C'est injuste, Professeur. Il a tellement fait pour moi, pour nous tous. Je… j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je sais tout ce qu'il a sacrifié, jusqu'à sa vie, pour me sauver.

— Ce pauvre Severus n'aurait jamais été heureux de survivre à cette guerre. Je crains qu'il ne soit mieux là où il est… au moins il a trouvé la paix.

— C'est injuste, Professeur, répéta Harry.

— La vie est injuste, Harry. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Dis-moi… Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle Directrice de Maison ?

— Oh, ça va, je suppose. Elle est gentille. Je ne la connaissais pas, je n'ai jamais fait d'arithmancie, mais Hermione est complètement extasiée qu'elle soit la nouvelle Directrice de Gryffondor. J'ai vu que le Professeur Slughorn était toujours là, mais je n'ai pas pris potions cette année. Je… j'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner en cours de potions. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à voir l'Auror Dawlish être le Professeur de Défense, mais il est très bien, compétent je veux dire. Ça nous change…

— Je suis ravi de voir que tu es de mon avis. Il sera très bien, sans aucun doute. Harry, quelque chose te tracasse, je le sais. Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Je… hésita Harry en baissant la tête.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et lança un _Assurdiato_ autour de lui et de la toile d'Albus Dumbledore, les isolant discrètement des autres portraits dont les occupants ne perdaient pas une miette de leur conversation.

— Nous sommes tranquilles Harry, dis-moi tout, le rassura le vieil homme peint.

— Je… Je n'ai pas montré tous les souvenirs du Professeur Rogue. Vous savez… ceux qu'il m'a donnés avant de mourir.

— Je sais, Harry.

— Vous savez ?

— Oui. Severus ne m'a jamais rien caché, tu le sais maintenant. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il t'a laissé afin que tu les visionnes dans la Pensine. Et je sais qu'il en manque, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, d'ailleurs.

— Vous… vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

— Harry… Les souvenirs que Severus t'a donnés, je les ai vus ici, lorsque les membres du Ministère ont utilisé la Pensine comme lors d'un témoignage au Tribunal. Je vais t'expliquer. Un sortilège permet d'en projeter le contenu dans la pièce et ainsi, toutes les personnes présentes visionnent les souvenirs sans plonger dans la Pensine. Cette technique est utilisée lors des procès, et Kingsley s'en est servi de façon à ce que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce bureau les voient.

— Alors vous saviez, pour ma mère… Je veux dire que c'est à cause de ça que vous aviez confiance en lui.

— Harry, les souvenirs que tu as vus sont des bribes, de simples extraits qui peuvent être interprétés différemment lorsqu'on a les indices pour ça.

— Il aimait ma mère…

— Oui. Et c'est ça qui te perturbe n'est-ce pas ? Harry… Severus n'a jamais eu qu'une seule amie dans sa vie, une seule personne qui a su regarder au-delà des apparences et voir ce qu'il avait vraiment en lui. Lily était une sœur pour lui et il l'aimait beaucoup.

— Il détestait mon père parce qu'elle l'avait préféré à lui.

— Non, Harry. C'est là où tu te trompes.

— Comment ça ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

— Je t'ai dit que Severus aimait Lily comme une sœur et c'est la vérité, et il a énormément souffert de sa mort, surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans le décès de tes parents. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était visé, lorsqu'il a révélé à Lord Voldemort la moitié de la Prophétie. Harry… Severus n'était pas amoureux de Lily.

— Quoi ? Mais… pourtant…

— Tu l'as vu pleurer, effondré ici, le soir de la mort de tes parents. Je sais. Mais c'est une sœur qu'il pleurait, ce jour là. La seule personne qui avait compté dans sa vie à part sa mère. Severus était gay, Harry. Il l'a toujours été. Lily n'avait aucune chance de l'intéresser, elle n'avait pas le bon sexe.

— Merlin… Je… j'ai cru que…

— Dis-moi quel est le souvenir que tu n'as pas donné à Kingsley.

— C'est pas vraiment un souvenir, c'est plutôt…

— … Un aveu ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet, murmura Harry en rougissant.

— Je vois, soupira le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Je suis au courant. Tu sais que Severus faisait semblant de te détester, à cause de Tom. Enfin… au début je pense qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Tu lui rappelais trop James, qui l'avait tourmenté cruellement pendant des années et qui a été la cause de sa brouille avec Lily.

— Quand il a traité ma mère de Sang-De-Bourbe…

— Oui. Il n'en pensait pas un mot bien entendu, mais le mal était fait. Lily n'a pas pardonné. J'aurais dû intervenir, mais à dire vrai je n'étais pas au courant à cette époque, de ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient subir à Severus. J'ai toujours pensé que l'incident impliquant Sirius et Remus lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, était un acte isolé. Je m'en suis voulu ensuite de n'avoir pas compris. Le pauvre garçon ne méritait pas tous ces tourments, si j'avais vu tout ça au bon moment, il n'aurait jamais rejoins les rangs des Mangemorts.

— Je… Je croyais… qu'il… que c'était ma mère… plutôt que moi… bredouilla Harry gêné.

— Tu as cru qu'il ne t'aimait pas pour toi, mais seulement parce que tu étais le fils de Lily ? Severus a toujours su faire la différence entre toi et elle. Il détestait ton père, aimait ta mère comme une sœur, mais il était amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il cherchait en toi. Crois-moi, mon garçon. Et il n'aurait jamais rien dit, ni tenté, s'il avait vécu. Il ne te l'a avoué en quelque sorte, que parce qu'il était en train de mourir. Severus s'en voulait énormément de penser à toi de cette façon. Tu n'avais pas dix-sept ans et lui était un adulte ayant l'âge de tes parents. Je te laisse imaginer son désespoir. Il avait l'impression d'être un pervers. J'ai eu beau lui dire que la différence d'âge n'était pas importante, surtout dans notre monde où les sorciers vivent deux cent ans. Mais ça n'a rien changé, un reliquat de son éducation par un père moldu, je présume.

— Je ne détestais pas le Professeur Rogue, avoua Harry. Je détestais la haine qu'il avait envers moi. Je trouvais ça tellement injuste… je n'avais rien fait pour qu'il me déteste.

— Et maintenant tu sais que ce n'était qu'une façade.

— Oui… murmura Harry, tête basse. Et… c'est trop tard. Il est mort maintenant. Il est mort en croyant que je le haïssais…

— Et ce n'était pas vrai…

— Non.

Harry resta muet un instant et le visage peint de l'ancien Directeur continua de le scruter dans un silence pesant.

— La vie continue, Harry…

— Je suppose, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse. Je dois y aller… Je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir parlé.

— Je t'en prie, mon garçon. Et si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à revenir.

Harry hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. D'un geste de baguette, il leva le sortilège de discrétion. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore le suivit du regard, lorsqu'il quitta les lieux en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva McGonagall revint dans son bureau et regarda autour d'elle.

— Je m'attendais à trouver Monsieur Potter, Albus, fit-elle au tableau.

— Il vient de partir, Minerva. Dites-moi, ma chère, que savez-vous ? Comment va-t-il ?

— Septima ne le connait pas, pour ainsi dire, soupira Minerva en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, une pile de parchemins à la main. Mais elle a surpris une conversation entre Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley et m'en a parlé car cela l'a surprise.

— Et ?

— Septima pense qu'Harry est déprimé, et même plus que ça, franchement dépressif, mais comme elle ne le connait pas, elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre. Elle a entendu que ses amis n'ont eu aucune nouvelle de tout l'été et elle a constaté qu'il ne parle à personne ici pratiquement. Il reste en retrait, et Septima voulait savoir si c'était son comportement habituel ou si elle devait s'en inquiéter. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas normal, en effet. Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ?

— Il va mal, Minerva. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qui le ronge vraiment. Enfin, disons que je le soupçonne, et si mes soupçons se vérifient… ça ne va pas s'arranger. Surveillez-le, voulez-vous ? Confirmez encore à Septima que ce n'est pas son attitude normale et qu'elle doit garder un œil sur lui. Phineas ?

— Albus ? demanda le Professeur Black depuis sa toile.

— Dites-moi… Vous avez fait des petits séjours dans votre autre portrait, cet été ?

— Oui, Albus. Et vous avez raison, le gamin ne va pas bien. Il n'est pas sorti de la maison de tout l'été, il n'avait pour seule compagnie que l'Elfe de Walburga, ce qui est un peu juste si vous voulez mon avis. Et il pleurait presque toutes les nuits dans son lit.

— Il pleurait ? sursauta Minerva, choquée. Comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit occupé de ce garçon ? Il n'aurait jamais dû rester seul là-bas, après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées. Ses amis n'ont rien vu ?

— Il semble qu'il leur cache ses états d'âme, comme d'habitude, Minerva, soupira l'Albus peint. Vous savez bien, il l'a toujours fait, il ne changera pas maintenant.

— C'est la mort de Remus qui l'a choqué à ce point ? Je peux comprendre ça… pauvre garçon…

— Entre autre… Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin Crivey, Dobby et Hedwige… Harry a perdu beaucoup de gens et d'êtres qu'il aimait. Il vit également très mal la mort de Severus.

— Allons donc ! Tout le monde sait que ces deux là se détestaient, pesta Minerva.

— Ça, c'est que tout le monde croit, Minerva.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? râla la nouvelle Directrice en se tournant vers la toile de Dumbledore.

— Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, répondit le portrait en se levant dans son cadre.

Minerva, les sourcils froncés, vit Albus quitter sa toile et comprit aussitôt qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à d'autres questions. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur son Golden Boy et de demander à Septima Vector, la nouvelle Directrice de Gryffondor, d'en faire autant.

* * *

Les jours, puis les semaines, filèrent à toute allure. Poudlard avait de nouveau retrouvé sa quiétude d'antan. Le château avait été réparé de tous les outrages dus à la Grande Bataille et les élèves qui avaient raté leur année à cause des professeurs Mangemorts étaient presque tous revenus. La table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle était la moins remplie, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Drago Malefoy était revenu pour faire sa 7ème année et se montrait discret, ne faisant pas parler de lui et ne provoquant pas les Gryffondors et surtout pas Harry Potter. Lors de la répartition, seulement trois élèves avaient intégré l'ancienne Maison de Severus Rogue et tout le monde avait bien remarqué que le choixpeau avait eu fort à faire, aucun des élèves de première année ne voulant aller dans cette Maison symbole de Lord Voldemort.

Sur une plaque de marbre blanc, dans le Grand Hall, étaient gravés les noms de tous les élèves et Professeurs ayant succombé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. À chaque fois qu'Harry passait devant cette plaque, son cœur se serrait et à présent il ne pouvait même plus lever les yeux sur elle.

Hermione et Ron, occupés tous les deux à se consoler mutuellement, ne voyaient pas que leur ami allait très mal. Ron n'avait même pas protesté ni cherché à comprendre, lorsqu'Harry n'avait pas réintégré l'équipe de Quidditch. Le rouquin venait d'être nommé Capitaine à la place de celui de l'année précédente qui n'était pas revenu à la rentrée, et il était très satisfait de son sort, faisant des tas de projets pour son futur.

Le jeune Weasley avait malgré tout bien compris qu'Harry ne suivrait pas la formation d'Auror après ses ASPIC, car il n'avait pas pris le cours de Potions Avancées, cet ASPIC étant nécessaire à l'entrée à l'école des Aurors.

Hermione avait un peu tiqué, mais Ron et elle s'étaient vite persuadés qu'Harry visait le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, il avait brillé en tant que professeur lors des réunions de l'A.D.

Ginny regardait de travers son ancien petit-ami, vexée de son indifférence. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait précédemment rompu avec elle pour la protéger de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, et à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de menaces, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne revenait pas vers elle, et pire qu'il ne lui parlait même plus.

Harry n'avait pas quitté Ginny pour la protéger. C'était l'excuse qu'il lui avait donnée et qu'elle avait sur le coup, avalée sans discuter. La vérité était tout autre. Le jeune Élu s'était rendu compte que la gent féminine ne l'intéressait pas, depuis un bon moment. Il l'avait soupçonné après son fiasco avec Cho Chang en 5ème année. Il avait donc essayé de sortir avec Ginny pour comprendre d'où venait le problème.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, il avait admis qu'il n'aimait pas les filles et qu'il était plutôt intéressé par les garçons.

Enfin pas vraiment les garçons.

Les hommes.

Un homme.

Un professeur. L'odieux, le terrible bâtard des cachots, la chauve-souris géante, le connard graisseux.

Severus Rogue.

Choqué de cette constatation, persuadé que quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez lui, il avait tenté de penser à autre chose, de se convaincre qu'il se trompait et qu'au final, Ginny n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça.

Il était donc resté un peu plus avec Ginny, juste assez pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il était vraiment gay et même pas bi, et pire… définitivement amoureux de son professeur de potions.

Voir l'élu de son cœur assassiner le Directeur de Poudlard devant lui, avait été une chose abominable qui l'avait traumatisé. Il avait poursuivi l'assassin qui s'enfuyait avec cette larve de Malefoy et l'avait insulté, tentant même inutilement de lui jeter des sorts. Harry, désespéré, avait même souhaité qu'il réponde à la provocation et lui lance un Avada mettant fin ainsi à son tourment et à sa triste destinée.

Mais Severus Rogue n'avait fait qu'éviter les sortilèges et maléfices, très aisément en plus, prouvant ainsi au jeune Gryffondor qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et n'avait aucune chance si le Maître des Potions voulait vraiment lui faire du mal et se débarrasser de lui. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'objet de ses pensées, du moins sur ses deux pieds, puisqu'il avait assisté à son agonie dans la cabane hurlante.

Toutes les nuits, dans son dortoir de la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry faisait le même cauchemar, dissimulé par les rideaux magiquement fermés de son lit. Il entendait les derniers mots de Severus Rogue : « Regarde-moi… » Il revoyait les yeux d'onyx se voiler définitivement et la main ensanglantée qui s'accrochait à la sienne, retomber sans vie sur le plancher sale de la cabane hurlante. Systématiquement, Harry se réveillait en pleurant, protégé de la suspicion de ses condisciples par un sortilège de silence lancé sur son lit avant d'aller se coucher.

Harry, comme au temps des visions envoyées par Lord Voldemort, retardait au maximum son heure de coucher et errait dans le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il arborait des cernes noirs sous les yeux, était pâle et semblait maladif. Au début, il se dissimulait sous un _Glamour_ et à présent ne s'en donnait plus la peine. Même Drago Malefoy avait remarqué ce que les stupides et égoïstes amis du Sauveur n'avaient pas vu : Harry allait très mal et personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Septima Vector avait confié à Minerva McGonagall que les notes du jeune homme étaient en chute libre et que physiquement il semblait affecté également. Poppy Pomfresh avait bien tenté de coincer Harry dans un couloir pour le convaincre de venir faire quelques examens à l'infirmerie, mais il ne s'était jamais présenté à la convocation.

Harry ignorait que tous les tableaux, avertis par celui d'Albus Dumbledore, le surveillaient discrètement. En pure perte, semblait-il, puisque le jeune homme se dissimulait sous sa cape d'invisibilité lors de ses promenades nocturnes.

Une nuit de novembre, les pas d'Harry le menèrent jusqu'aux cachots, comme autrefois, lorsqu'il suivait les cours de potions. Il poursuivit son chemin au delà des classes et arriva dans un secteur des cachots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur un des murs nus, un tableau solitaire trônait. Harry retira sa cape et éclaira le tableau de sa baguette allumée. La toile était un portrait en pied représentant Salazar Serpentard. L'occupant du tableau, qui ne dormait pas, le regarda quelques instants et le reconnaissant, se mit à siffler en Fourchelang.

Harry le regarda tristement quelques instants.

— J'ai perdu ma capacité à parler le Fourchelang, avoua-t-il à Salazar Serpentard.

— Je l'avais entendu dire, répondit celui-ci. Mais je voulais m'en assurer. Je te demandais ce que tu faisais si loin de la Tour de Godric, en pleine nuit, dans ce couloir des cachots où personne ne vient plus.

– Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors je suis sorti faire une promenade.

— Tu ne pouvais pas, ou tu ne voulais pas ? suggéra le portrait, inquisiteur.

Harry soupira.

— Un peu des deux, sûrement. Que faites-vous ici ? Il n'y a rien dans ce couloir, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une toile dans ce secteur.

— Autrefois, je gardais l'entrée d'un appartement. Mais son occupant n'est plus de ce monde, malheureusement.

— Un appartement ? murmura Harry. Qui ?

— Tu es dans les cachots, mon jeune ami. Qui d'autre que l'ancien Directeur de Serpentard pouvait vivre ici ? Slughorn a choisi un logis plus sophistiqué. Je présume que les cachots ne sont pas assez bien pour lui. Il n'a jamais voulu vivre par ici, même autrefois.

— Personne n'est venu ici, depuis… ?

— Non, Harry Potter. Depuis la mort de Severus Rogue, personne n'a franchi cette porte. Bien sûr, plusieurs personnes ont essayé d'entrer ici, mais je ne les ai pas laissées faire. Aucune n'avait le mot de passe et les barrières magiques mises en place par le Professeur Rogue sont trop puissantes. Même s'ils déplaçaient mon tableau, ils ne pourraient pas entrer.

— Alors, rien n'a bougé dans cet appartement depuis qu'il l'a quitté ?

— Rien. Toutes ses possessions sont encore là.

— Personne n'a hérité de lui ?

— Severus Rogue n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, et pas assez de biens pour intéresser quiconque.

— C'est triste de finir sa vie comme ça.

— Va te coucher maintenant Harry Potter, conseilla le portrait. Reviens la nuit prochaine, si tu le souhaites.

Harry hocha la tête et remit la cape sur lui, puis il rebroussa chemin sa baguette allumée à la main, ayant oublié qu'elle pouvait attirer Miss Teigne ou Rusard, s'ils rodaient dans les couloirs.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne retourna pas le lendemain, voir le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Il passa une partie des nuits suivantes, assis sur le pavé humide et glacé de la Tour d'Astronomie, là où il avait vu dix-huit mois auparavant, Dumbledore mourir de la main de Severus Rogue. Dissimulé sous sa cape, Harry réfléchissait à sa vie, à ce qu'il allait devenir et ne se voyait pas d'avenir. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli ce que la Prophétie et le Monde Magique attendaient de lui, il ne se sentait plus d'aucune utilité. Il regrettait d'être revenu à Poudlard et l'atmosphère du château l'étouffait. À chaque détour de couloir, il s'attendait encore à voir surgir une ombre noire avec une cape flottant comme deux ailes pour vociférer : « Potter ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Mais la terreur des cachots ne reviendrait plus lui tomber dessus comme Voldemort sur un Moldu, pour le mettre en retenue et lui faire récurer des chaudrons. Harry avait même pensé à essayer d'obtenir un retourneur de temps pour retourner dans la cabane hurlante le jour de la Bataille Finale et empêcher Nagini de tuer Severus. Mais tous les retourneurs du Ministère de la Magie avaient été détruits lors de la Bataille du Ministère plusieurs années auparavant, et Hermione avait confirmé que les retourneurs étaient de toute façon tous bridés pour ne remonter le temps que de quelques heures, et pas plusieurs mois. Harry devait apprendre à vivre avec ses regrets… ne pas avoir compris avant, ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, avoir laissé passer cette chance…

Le jeune Gryffondor ne s'intéressait plus à rien et ne mangeait quasiment plus. Ron se goinfrait toujours autant et Hermione babillait, accrochée à lui. Persuadés qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées, ils le laissaient tranquilles et s'éloignaient de lui de jour en jour.

Une nuit, Harry eut une visite inattendue en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête fit son apparition.

— Sir Nicholas ? s'étonna Harry en voyant la forme évanescente du fantôme briller à la lueur de la pleine lune.

— Le Baron Sanglant m'a dit que je te trouverais là, Harry.

— En quoi ma vie intéresserait-elle les fantômes de Poudlard ? ricana amèrement le jeune homme dont la cape d'invisibilité était posée sur ses genoux.

— Nous sommes peut-être morts, Harry, mais nous avons l'impression que nous comprenons parfois plus de choses que les vivants, et je sais, tout comme le Baron, que tu ne vas pas bien et pourquoi.

— Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit, Sir Nicholas, sauf votre respect.

— Le Baron Sanglant est le fantôme de Serpentard, Harry. Il ne parle presque jamais, mais le peu qu'il dit est en général très intéressant. Je ne te dirai qu'une seule chose, va voir le portrait de Salazar Serpentard, je pense qu'il pourra t'aider.

— M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ? Personne ne peut m'aider. Personne… murmura Harry au bord des larmes.

— Fais-moi confiance, Harry, insista Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête d'une voix douce.

Harry regarda la forme éthérée lui sourire et lui faire un petit signe de tête, celle-ci vacillant dangereusement au milieu de sa fraise en dentelle. Puis l'apparition disparût à travers la porte de bois qui menait à l'escalier.

Le Gryffondor pensa tout le reste de la nuit aux paroles de Nick, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la journée suivante. Il était à deux doigts, depuis plusieurs jours, de quitter définitivement Poudlard, ne se sentant plus à sa place, lui qui avait toujours songé à cet endroit comme à un refuge, son sanctuaire. Il se disait qu'il allait se terrer au Square Grimmaurd définitivement et vivre en reclus ou même quitter le Monde Magique. Mais au final, même la simple pensée de devoir se lever le matin, manger, ou aller se coucher et dormir, devenait intolérable. Mourir lui semblait presque une solution parfaitement acceptable, il reverrait tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui… à cause de lui.

Intrigué par le conseil du fantôme des Gryffondors, Harry prit le chemin des cachots, la nuit suivante. Caché sous sa cape, il rejoignit le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. En soupirant d'appréhension, il retira la cape d'invisibilité et se montra, baguette allumée à la main.

— Je t'attendais, Harry Potter. Veux-tu entrer ?

— Entrer ? Moi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'entre chez le Professeur Rogue ? Je n'ai rien à y faire, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée par la surprise et l'émotion engendrées par la proposition inattendue.

— Peut-être trouveras-tu les réponses que tu attends.

Interloqué par l'attitude du Fondateur, Harry resta quelques instants sans voix. Il hocha juste la tête tandis que le portrait peint d'un chauve sinistre à facies simiesque et à longue barbe, le scrutait de ses yeux en amandes.

— Entre, mon garçon.

Le portrait s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement, révélant que la porte n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Harry entra, sa baguette toujours allumée à la main. Aussitôt les torches magiques s'allumèrent sur son passage comme pour l'accompagner. Harry entra dans le sanctuaire qui fut celui de Severus Rogue et dans lequel aucun élève n'était jamais entré, du moins à sa connaissance.

L'air sentait le renfermé et l'humidité. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait à présent les maigres possessions du maître des cachots. Les meubles, du même style que ceux des salles communes étaient dépareillés et visiblement très vieux. Sans nul doute, ils appartenaient au château, Salazar avait bien dit que Severus ne possédait quasiment rien.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et ce qu'il allait trouver. Salazar avait parlé de «réponses à ses questions ». Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quelles étaient les fameuses questions. Il allait mal, il le savait et il savait aussi pourquoi et rien ne pouvait changer ça. Il aimait quelqu'un qui était mort et nul ne pouvait faire revivre les morts. Albus Dumbledore le lui avait confirmé, il y a très longtemps et comme la pierre de résurrection était perdue à jamais dans la forêt interdite, il ne pouvait même plus espérer communiquer avec Severus. Et de toute façon, pour lui dire quoi ? Le troubler dans son repos éternel ? Lui donner encore plus de regrets d'être mort ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Machinalement, Harry lança quelques _Recurvites_ pour retirer la poussière qui lui piquait le nez. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque et regarda les titres des ouvrages qui y étaient rangés. Potions, Magie Noire… rien de bien surprenant, sauf que certains de ces livres étaient très très vieux. Il se retourna et regarda le vieux canapé de cuir marron terni par la poussière et qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit un magazine encore ouvert à la dernière page consultée, comme s'il attendait que son propriétaire revienne finir sa lecture. Quelques exemplaires jaunis de la Gazette du Sorcier trônaient sur un coin de table. Harry devinait la date des derniers, certainement les premiers jours de mai 1998.

Il vit une porte dans le fond de la pièce et s'en approcha. Timidement, il abaissa la vieille poignée argentée et entra dans la pièce froide. Là aussi, les torches s'allumèrent dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte. Ici, les couleurs de Serpentard étaient affichées. Les rideaux et les couvertures du lit à baldaquin à deux places étaient verts et gris. Il n'y avait qu'un seul oreiller. Quelque chose de noir était posé sur le lit. Harry s'en approcha pour voir ce que c'était. Il tendit la main et retint son souffle en découvrant une des fameuses robes noires à boutons du Maître des Potions. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le lourd tissu. Jamais il n'avait touché une des robes de son ancien professeur. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et deux larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues amaigries. Il s'assit sur le lit et serra machinalement la robe dans ses bras. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de la terreur des cachots, ce mélange unique d'épices, d'ambre et d'ingrédients de potions.

Le jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Toutes les larmes retenues depuis des semaines semblaient vouloir à tout prix sortir. Il hoqueta, ayant soudain du mal à respirer. Il s'allongea sans s'en rendre compte sur la couverture verte, le nez enfoui dans la robe noire. Il pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à en avoir le visage bouffi, et s'endormit d'épuisement.

Il n'entendit pas la voix de soie du maître des lieux murmurer tristement : « Harry… » tandis qu'une main transparente et argentée essayait de lui effleurer, sans succès, les cheveux.

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais quitté ses cachots.

Severus Rogue était un fantôme.

* * *

Harry se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, mais il l'ignorait, la pièce n'ayant aucune fenêtre. Il soupira tristement en songeant que pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il frotta ses yeux gonflés et rougis et aperçut une silhouette fantomatique qui flottait devant lui, sans pouvoir l'identifier à cause de sa myopie.

— Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, Sir Nicholas ? Vous m'avez suivi, hein ? se méprit-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune Gryffondor remis ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda l'intrus. Il sursauta de surprise et pâlit.

— Severus ! Mais…

— Professeur Rogue ! Monsieur Potter, fit le fantôme, les bras croisés, un sourcil sarcastiquement levé. Vous avez bien dormi ? Mon lit vous a semblé confortable ?

— Un fantôme ? murmura Harry stupéfait. Vous êtes… un bon sang de fantôme ?

— Mmm… sang ? Je ne crois qu'il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup, vu la façon dont je suis mort, s'amusa l'apparition. Mais en effet, je crois que vous avez bien deviné, je suis un fantôme. Votre perspicacité me sidère. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Ah j'oubliais ! Vingt points en moins pour être entré dans mes quartiers sans mon autorisation.

— Même mort, faut que vous me tiriez des points ! Vous êtes gonflé ! Vous êtes mort donc vous ne pouvez plus tirer de points. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez être, je ne sais pas… au paradis ? Ou ailleurs ! Non ?

— En enfer ? Oui. Je devrais. J'y suis allé. Enfin, je suis mort et je suis allé « ailleurs » comme vous dites si bien, mais je n'y suis pas resté.

Le fantôme s'assit sur le lit. Enfin, il sembla plutôt à Harry qu'il flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Harry. Que faites-vous dans mes quartiers et comment êtes-vous entré ?

— Je réponds à vos questions, si vous répondez aux miennes, d'accord ? tenta Harry qui se remettait de sa surprise.

— C'est de bonne guerre. Commencez !

— Salazar m'a laissé entrer. Il me l'a même proposé.

— Je vois. Le traître !

— Et vous ? Pourquoi être revenu ? Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête m'a expliqué comment un sorcier mort devient un fantôme, ou plutôt pourquoi. Ne me dites pas que vous aviez peur de la mort ? Pas vous !

— Non. Je n'avais pas peur. Sur le coup c'est déplaisant, bien entendu, et même effrayant. Je ne suis pas mort de façon agréable et sans douleur.

— Je sais, soupira Harry en regardant ses doigts. J'étais là.

— En effet. Sans vous je serais mort seul, comme j'ai vécu.

— Taisez-vous… C'est horrible ce que vous dites.

— Mais pourtant la vérité, Harry. Et vous le savez, insista le fantôme. Lorsque je suis mort, je me suis retrouvé dans un curieux endroit, une sorte de gare toute blanche où il y avait un train.

— King's Cross ?

— Non, je n'ai pas l'impression. Pourquoi pensez-vous à King's Cross ?

— C'est là que je me suis retrouvé… quand Voldemort m'a tué.

Le fantôme regarda Harry, bouche bée et les yeux plissés de surprise. Harry lui, l'examina attentivement pendant quelques secondes. Severus portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour de sa mort. Son col blanc était déchiqueté et des éclaboussures plus sombres le maculaient.

— Du sang… Ses vêtements noirs doivent en être imprégnés, songea-t-il dans son for intérieur.

— Il faudra tout me raconter. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé après ma mort.

— D'accord. Poursuivez, s'il vous plait. Quelqu'un vous attendait ? Je présume…

— Exact. Albus d'abord, il était désolé de me voir mort. Il m'a parlé quelques instants et m'a dit que quelqu'un d'autre souhaitait me voir. Et il est parti. Et là… Lily est arrivée. Elle était vêtue comme le jour de sa mort, c'était très étrange. Elle n'avait pas changé, pas vieilli du tout.

— Ma mère ? Et elle voulait vous parler ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête.

— Elle était heureuse de me revoir. Triste que je sois mort si jeune, aussi, comme elle disait. Elle m'a remercié pour tout, de vous avoir sauvé… toutes ces années.

Severus fit un geste vague de la main.

— Il semble que les défunts soient plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde des vivants. J'ignore toutefois comment ils font. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas entrer pour de bon dans le Monde des Morts. Elle… elle voulait que je revienne sous forme de fantôme à Poudlard.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous demander une chose pareille ?

— D'après elle, quelqu'un avait encore besoin de moi.

— Elle vous a dit qui ?

— Oui.

— Qui ? insista Harry, avec une surprenante pointe de jalousie.

— Vous.

— Moi ? ricana amèrement le jeune Gryffondor. C'est de vous vivant que j'avais besoin… pas mort.

— Dites-moi pourquoi vous pensiez avoir besoin de moi…

— Pour la même raison que vous aviez besoin de moi, murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas sur le coup et se leva brusquement. Harry leva les yeux et vit que le Maître des Potions semblait furieux.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Monsieur Potter ! Ne faites pas comme votre père qui se moquait toujours des sentiments des autres !

— Arrêtez de m'appeler « Monsieur Potter » ! C'est Harry ! Et vous le disiez tout à l'heure… et j'aimais bien ça. Et je ne suis pas James Potter ! Une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que… que…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, il rougit violemment et se leva. Puis il quitta la pièce et prit le chemin de la sortie de l'appartement.

— HARRY ! le rappela le fantôme. Non ! Ne partez pas ! Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Revenez !

Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte menant au couloir, répondit à la question sans se retourner.

— Peut-être que moi aussi j'avais certains sentiments… pour vous.

— Ne partez pas…

— Je… je dois y aller. Je reviendrai… une autre fois, dit-il en serrant sa cape d'invisibilité contre lui.

— Ce soir ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Ce soir…

— Vous me direz tout ?

— Oui.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Salazar referma le portrait et eut le bon goût de ne pas poser de questions, ni de faire de commentaires. Le jeune homme se recouvrit de sa cape et prit lentement le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Severus ne tenta pas de le suivre. Apparemment, le fantôme ne quittait jamais les cachots.

Harry remonta au 7ème étage. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux récriminations de la Grosse Dame, furieuse d'être réveillée si tôt. Il alla ranger sa cape dans sa malle et prendre une longue douche chaude, profitant que la salle de bain était déserte. Il fut également le premier dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait terminé avant même que les autres élèves n'arrivent. Harry sortit dans le parc en se serrant dans sa lourde cape d'hiver. Ses pas le menèrent comme autrefois vers la volière. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à destination qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Hedwige ne viendrait plus jamais se percher sur son épaule pour lui mordiller une oreille ou les doigts. Le jeune Gryffondor se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux, les bras resserrés frileusement autour de ses jambes repliées. Il songea à sa nuit dans les cachots. Severus était revenu, mais Severus était un fantôme. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un revenant était-il encore capable de sentiments ? Se souvenait-il de tout ou n'était-il qu'une pâle copie de l'être vivant qu'il avait été ? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que de vagues empreintes n'ayant plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient été de leurs vivants.

Harry soupira, et dut encore une fois lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer.

— Merlin, avant je ne pleurais jamais, maintenant je ne peux plus m'arrêter, se dit-il dégoûté.

Il se releva et reprit le chemin du château, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal du Professeur Dawlish commençait dans moins de dix minutes.

Le soir venu, Harry se dirigea comme la veille, vers les cachots, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait eu de la peine à se débarrasser de Ginny dans la salle commune et avait du faire semblant d'aller se coucher. La jeune rouquine le poursuivait inlassablement de ses assiduités, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refusait de ressortir avec elle. Ce soir là, il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire la vérité, qu'il était gay et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Mais il s'était ravisé, préférant la fuite, en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin que la nouvelle fasse le tour de l'école et la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait eu assez d'ennuis pour toute sa vie.

Salazar Serpentard ouvrit la porte dissimulée par le portrait dès qu'il vit Harry retirer sa cape.

Les torches étaient allumées dans l'appartement et Harry se demanda brièvement si les fantômes pouvaient encore allumer la lumière ou si c'était simplement lui qui ne les avait pas éteintes en partant le matin. La seconde supposition lui sembla la plus judicieuse.

— Severus ? appela-t-il à la cantonade, oubliant qu'il aurait certainement dû l'appeler « Professeur Rogue ».

— Je suis là, Harry, répondit le fantôme sans paraître choqué de cette familiarité.

Il venait de sortir du mur en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir. Harry entra dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon et posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, lança un _Recurvite_ sur le canapé et s'y assit aussitôt.

— J'ai cru que je ne me débarrasserais jamais de Ginny ! râla-t-il. Elle m'énerve ! Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que c'est terminé ?

— Miss Weasley ? Vous n'êtes donc plus ensemble ? demanda le fantôme en s'approchant du canapé.

— Ça fait un moment ! Et s'il n'y avait eu que moi… j'aurais mis fin à cette mascarade bien avant.

— Qu'a-t-elle donc bien pu faire pour vous déplaire ?

— Rien… sauf… qu'elle est une fille.

— Et ?

— Vous n'aviez pas deviné ? Je suis gay… murmura Harry les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures poussiéreuses.

— Je vois.

Le fantôme resta silencieux quelques instants et voyant qu'Harry ne disait rien, il poursuivit :

— C'est pour ça… ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin. Etait-ce la vérité ?

— Oui, soupira Harry. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un fantôme et je suis vivant. Je ne peux même pas vous toucher. Vous savez combien le contact d'un fantôme est désagréable.

— Oui, je sais. Racontez-moi… ce qui s'est passé le jour de la Bataille, après… ma mort.

Et Harry raconta. Tout. Il parla de la baguette de sureau qui en fait était à lui, ayant vaincu Drago Malefoy. Il raconta son combat contre Voldemort, sa presque mort et sa résurrection après avoir discuté avec Dumbledore dans la fameuse gare blanche. Il parla des reliques de la mort dont sa cape faisait partie. Il parla des morts de la Bataille Finale.

— Je suis au courant. Il y a une plaque dans le Grand Hall. Je suis allé la lire, une nuit. Il y a les noms de tous les élèves, et même le mien.

— Remus aussi est mort, et Tonks, et Fred Weasley. Dobby est mort pour me sauver, quand on était prisonnier dans la cave des Malefoy. Bellatrix l'a poignardé.

— Elle s'en est vantée.

— Ma chouette Hedwige est morte, Fol Œil aussi… le même jour. Le soir où j'ai quitté les Dursley.

— Je savais pour Fol Œil, par contre la chouette, non.

— Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi.

— NON ! s'énerva Severus. C'était la guerre, Harry ! Il y a toujours des morts pendant les guerres et pour les deux côtés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le seul responsable, ce fou ! Le Baron Sanglant m'a dit que Drago Malefoy était revenu.

— Oui. Narcissa m'a sauvé, je vous l'ai dit. Elle voulait juste savoir si son fils était en vie. Lucius aussi, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour eux. Alors du coup, ils sont libres.

— Il y avait longtemps que les Malefoy étaient en disgrâce. Je pensais qu'ils auraient été tués tous les trois. Que sont-ils devenus ?

— Ils se font discrets. Tous les trois. On n'entend pas parler d'eux.

— Bellatrix ?

— Tuée par Molly Weasley quand elle a voulu attaquer Ginny. Fred venait de mourir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toucher à un autre de ses enfants. Voldemort a semblé très affecté par la mort de Bellatrix, enfin… quelques secondes.

— Il n'a jamais été touché par quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit, Harry. Il n'a pas hésité à me tuer pour rien, alors qu'il pensait que je l'avais servi fidèlement toutes ces années.

— C'était un monstre. Il est bien là où il est. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas un fantôme…

— Encore heureux ! se mit à rire Severus.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre Severus rire. Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

— C'est la première fois que je vous entends rire, Professeur Rogue.

— C'est peut-être la première fois que vous dites quelque chose qui me fait rire, Monsieur Potter. Parlez-moi de vos projets. Toujours envie d'être Auror ?

— Non. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pris le cours de potions. Slughorn ne m'apprécie pas plus que ça, en plus.

— Evidemment, sans mon livre de potions, c'est plus dur… pas vrai ?

— Exact. Monsieur le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Comment se fait-il que j'en ai plus appris avec ce livre qu'avec vous toutes ces années, hein ? J'adorais le Prince de Sang-mêlé, je le trouvais génial, brillant, incroyable. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour connaitre son identité. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous…

— Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il faut pour vous donner l'amour des potions, Harry. Je me suis acharné sur vous dès le premier jour et je le regrette. J'étais aveugle, je ne voyais que James Potter en vous.

— Et maintenant ?

— Il y a longtemps que je ne vois plus que Harry, juste Harry.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit… avant ?

— Pourquoi ? Mais c'était impossible ! J'étais un Professeur, censé vous détester en plus. Et vous me détestiez ! Et… vous étiez… si jeune. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Et l'an dernier, vous n'étiez pas là, de plus pour vous je n'étais que l'assassin d'Albus.

— Avec les Carrow comme professeurs, je n'aurais pas survécu au jour de la rentrée, il valait mieux que je sois loin. On n'avait aucune chance, Severus.

— Non, c'est vrai. Aucune, soupira le fantôme avec un air triste.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie, fit Harry d'une petite voix. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je n'étais pas sensé survivre. Je n'y croyais pas. Maintenant… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regrette même d'avoir survécu.

— NE DITES PAS ÇA ! râla Severus.

Les yeux argentés du fantôme lançaient des éclairs. Il se mit à flotter nerveusement dans la pièce, traversant les meubles sans y prêter attention.

— JE LE PENSE ! protesta vigoureusement Harry. Si j'avais été tué ce jour-là, vous n'auriez pas été presque obligé de revenir sous forme de fantôme ! On aurait pu être ensemble, dans l'après-vie, ça aurait été bien mieux que d'être moi ici, vivant et malheureux et vous mort ! Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi pensait ma mère en vous demandant ce nouveau sacrifice !

Le fantôme se calma quelque peu et revint vers Harry.

— Je l'ignore aussi. Et c'est vrai que la situation est ridicule. Je suis un fantôme et vous, vous êtes vivant. Vous allez passer votre diplôme, vous construire une vie, vieillir… Moi je ne quitterai jamais Poudlard, et sûrement jamais les cachots… Vous devez continuer, Harry. Il faut m'oublier… ne plus revenir.

Choqué, Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait rejeté une nouvelle fois, et c'était la fois de trop. Bouleversé, il se mit à pleurer, comme souvent ces jours-ci. Il s'effondra en travers du canapé et sanglota désespérément, la tête entre ses bras. Severus le regarda, intrigué. Il était à deux doigts de le secouer verbalement, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire physiquement. Des mots cinglants lui venaient à la bouche, il avait envie de crier au Gryffondor, qu'il était pitoyable, ridicule et qu'il ressemblait plutôt à un Poufsouffle qu'à un fier membre de la Maison des Lions. Il ravala ses paroles vénéneuses. Il savait très bien qu'Harry allait mal, tous les fantômes en parlaient entre eux, tout comme les tableaux. Le Baron Sanglant, averti par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, répétait tout à l'ancien Directeur des vert et argent. Salazar Serpentard entendait aussi les ragots et babillages des autres portraits de Poudlard et Severus savait également que le portrait d'Albus était inquiet.

Le fantôme pinça ses lèvres et s'approcha de la petite silhouette pitoyable secouée de sanglots déchirants. Il se mit à genoux devant Harry et avança sa main glacée pour toucher le bras du jeune homme qui frémit à ce sinistre contact.

— Harry… ne pleure plus… s'il te plait. Sois raisonnable. Tu vois bien que c'est sans espoir, je ne peux même pas effleurer ton bras sans te faire frissonner d'horreur. Je suis mort, Harry. Mort. Tu dois vivre… pour tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour toi, pour que tu battes Vol… Voldemort.

— Tu l'as dit… fit la voix étouffée d'Harry. Tu as dit son nom.

— Oui. Maintenant je peux. Avant ce n'était pas possible, il y avait un tabou sur le nom. Si un Mangemort prononçait son nom, la Marque devenait très douloureuse, presque comme un _Doloris_. Ce n'est plus le cas.

— J'ai fait mon devoir, Severus. J'ai accompli la Prophétie, maintenant qu'on ne me demande plus rien.

— Harry…

— Je peux rester ? Je peux dormir là ? le coupa Harry, la tête toujours dans les bras. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la tour.

— Alors ne reste pas ici, il fait froid je suppose, bien que je ne ressente plus ni le chaud ni le froid. Prends mon lit.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Il ne me manquera pas, si ça t'inquiète. Et puis ça sera une première pour moi de voir quelqu'un dormir dedans.

— Tu veux dire que personne n'a jamais dormi avec toi dans ce lit ?

— Non. Personne n'a jamais dormi avec moi de toute façon. Ici ou ailleurs.

Harry se redressa, songeur. Il ne rajouta rien, se contentant de retirer ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux avec son mouchoir et se moucher le nez. Il remit ensuite ses lunettes embuées sur son nez et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre.

— Tu restes avec moi ? S'il te plait…

— Tu es sûr que tu veux la compagnie d'un fantôme, pour passer la nuit ?

— Je n'ai jamais dormi avec personne, alors un fantôme c'est une idée originale. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, répondit Harry d'une petite voix épuisée.

— Va dormir. Je resterai près de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de dormir.

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre. Les torches magiques étaient encore allumées, il avait bel et bien oublié d'éteindre en partant le matin même. Il posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit après avoir jeté un nouveau _Recurvite_ et un sortilège de chauffage sur le lit.

Harry se déshabilla sans prêter attention à Severus qui flottait dans la chambre. Comme il avait posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il ne vit pas les deux points gris foncés sur les joues du fantôme, qui indiquaient qu'il rougissait. Le jeune Élu avait retiré tous ses vêtements et était en boxer. Il entra dans le lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Il attrapa sa baguette en tâtonnant car il ne la voyait pas clairement et la glissa sous l'oreiller qui fut un jour celui du maître des cachots.

— Tu n'éteins pas la lumière ? demanda le fantôme assis sur le lit. Je ne peux plus le faire, tu sais.

— Désolé. Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque, en ce moment, soupira Harry en reprenant sa baguette.

Il éteignit la lumière et rangea de nouveau la baguette. Une fois allongé dans le noir, il poussa un soupir qui s'étrangla dans un sanglot et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, luttant encore contre les larmes. Severus s'approcha.

— Chhhuuuttt… calme-toi… dors… tout va bien. Tu n'es pas seul, je reste avec toi.

Il entendit encore un sanglot et la respiration d'Harry s'apaisa au fil des minutes. Il s'endormit tout doucement et Severus, comme promis, resta avec lui toute la nuit, allongé sur la couverture près de lui, ou plutôt flottant dessus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir magique, et même plus de corps physique. Harry était malheureux et il était complètement impuissant. En outre, il était conscient que le fait qu'il soit un fantôme n'arrangeait rien. Harry le voyait, lui parlait, mais ne pouvait même pas le toucher. Il se demanda encore une fois, pourquoi Lily lui avait demandé de retourner à Poudlard. Harry aurait fini par l'oublier et guérir s'il n'était pas revenu. Salazar n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était étrangement calme. Il alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Severus n'entra pas avec lui et attendit dans le salon qu'il revienne.

— Va prendre ton petit déjeuner, et va en cours. Si tu as des problèmes pour tes devoirs, viens les faire ici, je t'aiderai, et ça me changera les idées.

Harry lui fit un large sourire et hocha la tête. Son sourire réchauffa le cœur du fantôme qui lui rendit un plus timide sourire. Il savait qu'il faisait une folie, qu'il ne devait pas encourager Harry à s'isoler des vivants pour la compagnie d'un fantôme, mais ce sourire était si merveilleux sur le visage aimé, qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le revoir de nouveau.

Le Gryffondor se cacha sous sa cape et quitta les cachots. Il remonta à la tour de Gryffondor et prit du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre dans son sac de cours. Il écrivit plusieurs lettres, en garda une et rangea les autres dans son sac. Puis il descendit à la volière et confia la lettre à un des hiboux de l'école qui s'envola aussitôt, sa précieuse missive accrochée à sa patte. Harry remonta lentement vers l'école. Il n'alla pas dans la Grande Salle, pas plus qu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie, à cette heure personne ne risquait de s'y trouver. Il posa son sac par terre sur les dalles gelées et s'installa sur le sol, sa cape d'uniforme étalée par terre, pour le protéger du froid.

Harry prit sa baguette, regarda quelques instants le ciel d'hiver et les arbres dénudés. Il frissonna et remonta ses deux manches.

À midi, ce furent Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Baron Sanglant qui trouvèrent son corps. Nick avait entendu les Gryffondors s'inquiéter que le jeune homme ne s'était pas présenté au petit déjeuner, ni aux cours de la matinée, et qu'en plus il ne semblait pas avoir dormi dans son lit. Le fantôme des Gryffondors se précipita dans le bureau de la Directrice et apprit à une Minerva McGonagall épouvantée et au portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qu'Harry Potter s'était suicidé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. La vieille professeure se précipita vers ladite tour, accompagnée de Septima Vector, des autres Directeurs de Maison et de Poppy Pomfresh, tous appelés par cheminette.

L'infirmière se jeta sur le corps glacé et au bout de quelques secondes secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est fini, Minerva. Il s'est ouvert les veines avec sa baguette, il est mort depuis plusieurs heures.

— Pourquoi, balbutia la vieille femme. POURQUOI ?

Filius Flitwick qui avait remarqué le sac de cours d'Harry, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il y trouva deux lettres. Une était adressée à Minerva McGonagall et il la lui tendit aussitôt, l'autre était pour Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger et il la donna à Septima Vector qui était plus que choquée et livide. Madame Chourave sanglotait dans son mouchoir en regardant le corps d'Harry qui baignait dans une mare de sang, que sa cape n'avait pas entièrement absorbée. Horace Slughorn était pâle et choqué, lui aussi.

Minerva décacheta fébrilement la lettre et la lut aussitôt.

_Professeur McGonagall_

_Je suis désolé de vous donner encore du souci, mais j'ai choisi de partir ce matin. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, et je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester_.

_Mon testament se trouve dans mon coffre à Gringotts, vous veillerez à ce qu'il en soit tenu compte, s'il vous plait. Dites au portrait du Professeur Dumbledore que je suis navré de ne pas lui avoir dit adieu, et aussi que je suis à présent là où je dois être et avec la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, il comprendra._

_Ne soyez pas triste, je suis heureux maintenant. Et… nous reviendrons._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Harry James Potter_

Minerva tendit la lettre à Septima, les autres professeurs se penchèrent pour la lire en même temps, mais comme le Professeur Flitwick était trop petit, Septima la lut à haute voix.

— Nous reviendrons ? murmura Poppy Pomfresh. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, Poppy, sanglota Minerva, en se frottant les yeux avec son mouchoir.

— Albus aurait peut-être une idée ? La lettre dit qu'il comprendra, fit Septima Vector.

— Nous n'avons plus qu'à lui confirmer la nouvelle, soupira Filius Flitwick.

Le corps d'Harry fut déposé sur un brancard et complètement recouvert d'une couverture. Le petit Professeur Flitwick le fit aussitôt léviter et le triste convoi prit la direction de l'infirmerie, à travers des escaliers et des couloirs déserts.

Poppy Pomfresh installa Harry dans un lit d'une chambre particulière, après l'avoir dévêtu et lavé d'un sortilège, puis elle recouvrit entièrement le corps d'un drap blanc.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à aller prévenir Albus et ensuite les élèves. Je crois que c'est une des pires choses que j'ai eues à faire dans ma vie, soupira Minerva.

En voyant tous les professeurs bouleversés arriver en même temps dans le bureau directorial, le portrait d'Albus s'agita dans sa toile. Lorsque Minerva, les yeux rouges s'approcha du tableau, l'étincelle s'éteignit dans les yeux peints de l'ancien Directeur.

— Minerva ?

— Harry s'est bien suicidé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Albus. Poppy pense qu'il est mort depuis ce matin de très bonne heure.

— Merlin… Harry… gémit le portrait. A-t-il laissé un mot ?

— Oui, je vais vous le lire.

La Directrice de Poudlard lut la lettre d'adieu que lui avait adressée le jeune homme. Tous les portraits des anciens Directeurs écoutaient religieusement et Phineas Nigellus Black était le plus agité et semblait bouleversé.

— Qu'a-t-il voulu dire, Albus ? Vous comprenez ? demanda Septima.

— Je crois, oui.

— Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? insista Minerva.

— Harry est toujours à Poudlard. Il est je suppose dans les cachots, avec Severus.

— COMMENT ? s'étonna la Directrice. Mais Severus est mort !

— Harry aussi à présent. Severus est un fantôme, Minerva. Il est dans ses appartements depuis sa mort et seul le Baron Sanglant a des contacts avec lui, et aussi la toile de Salazar Serpentard. C'est grâce à Salazar que je sais ce qui se passe dans les cachots. Harry a passé ses deux dernières nuits avec le fantôme de Severus. Je présume qu'il n'a pas pu supporter de ne pas pouvoir le toucher… qu'il soit mort et lui en vie.

— Albus, ne me dites pas que Severus est responsable de tout ce gâchis ! Qu'il a poussé à la mort ce pauvre garçon !

— Non, Minerva. D'après ce que je sais, Severus a tout essayé pour le convaincre de vivre et de l'oublier, mais Harry n'a pas pu s'y résoudre.

— L'oublier ?

— Ils s'aiment, Minerva. C'est la raison du désespoir d'Harry, de sa dépression et du retour sous forme de fantôme de Severus, je présume. Lorsqu'Harry dit « nous reviendrons » il parle de lui et de Severus, Harry a l'intention de le rejoindre sous forme de fantôme. Ils se montreront lorsqu'ils seront prêts. Que personne n'essaie d'entrer dans les cachots de Severus surtout. Laissez-leur leur sanctuaire.

— Harry et Severus ? Par Merlin… Et il s'est suicidé… par amour ?

— Oui. Vous devriez aller prévenir Miss Granger et les Weasley, Minerva. Et l'ensemble de l'école ensuite…

— Évidemment, Albus, fit la vieille femme d'une voix blanche.

Les professeurs, choqués, sortirent tous du bureau et Minerva monta à la tour au 7ème étage accompagnée de la Directrice des Gryffondors. Dans la poche de Septima, se trouvait la lettre que Filius lui avait remise précédemment. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit aussitôt.

— Je suis au courant, Minerva, fit le portrait vêtu de rose d'une voix triste. Sir Nicholas m'a prévenue tout à l'heure.

— Qui d'autre le sait ?

— Tous les tableaux et tous les fantômes, certainement. Mais ils ne diront rien aux élèves.

Minerva hocha la tête et entra dans la salle commune. Les élèves s'y trouvaient presque tous, attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

— Septima, allez chercher les deux Weasley et Miss Granger, je vous attends dans votre bureau.

— Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, Minerva.

Tandis que la Directrice entrait dans son ancien bureau de la Tour de Gryffondor, Septima Vector s'approcha de Ron et Hermione qui se chamaillaient près de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

— Miss Granger ? Pourriez-vous allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? Monsieur Weasley, allez chercher votre sœur et rejoignez-nous, je vous prie. Madame La Directrice et moi-même, souhaiterions vous entretenir.

— Tout de suite, Professeur Vector, fit Hermione en tirant sur sa robe pour la défroisser.

Elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Ron qui haussa les épaules et monta l'escalier. Hermione et le Professeur Vector l'entendirent appeler Ginny pour qu'elle descende. Elles étaient à peine entrées dans le bureau que Ron et sa sœur les rejoignaient en courant.

— Fermez la porte derrière vous, Miss Weasley, et asseyez-vous.

Les trois élèves de Gryffondor regardèrent la Directrice de Poudlard avec incompréhension. Hermione commençait à être inquiète.

— Un problème ? Professeur McGonagall ?

— En effet, Miss Granger, une très mauvaise nouvelle, plutôt. J'ai le triste devoir de vous annoncer qu'Harry Potter est mort ce matin de bonne heure. Il s'est ouvert les veines en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Lorsque Le Baron Sanglant et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête l'ont trouvé, c'était bien trop tard. Son corps a été transporté il y a quelques minutes à l'infirmerie.

— MORT ? fit Hermione livide. Mais pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes sûre que c'est un suicide ? tenta Ron, la voix étranglée. Ce ne serait pas une vengeance d'un Serpentard plutôt ?

— Un suicide, Monsieur Weasley. Il a laissé une lettre pour vous et Miss Granger.

Ginny, choquée, se tordait les mains sans rien dire. Ron vit qu'elle tremblait et serra l'épaule de sa sœur pour tenter de la réconforter. Septima Vector tendit la lettre à Hermione qui s'en saisit et la regarda, pétrifiée.

— On sait pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Par amour, semble-t-il, Miss Granger.

— Par amour ? s'offusqua Ron, mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne sortait avec personne ! Il a rompu avec Ginny il y a plusieurs mois, on a toujours pensé qu'il reviendrait avec elle, QUI ? C'est qui alors ? On la connait ?

— Vous LE connaissiez, Monsieur Weasley.

— Le ?

— Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile à admettre pour vous, comme pour le reste de l'école et le Monde Magique d'ailleurs. Mais Harry semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la mort du Professeur Rogue.

— ROGUE ! éclata Ginny qui n'avait encore rien dit. Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a quittée pour… ROGUE ?

— D'après le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore qui semble être, comme toujours, dans le secret des Dieux, il apparait que le Professeur Rogue et Harry étaient… comment dire… amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— Je refuse de croire à de telles sornettes, gronda Ginny.

— On s'en fout ! s'exclama Ron, on s'en fiche de la raison. Harry est mort, c'est tout ce que je vois, il est mort et on a rien vu venir ! On l'a abandonné ! Il était malheureux, on l'a tous vu et on n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi… Merlin… il est mort… mon meilleur ami, et je l'ai laissé mourir… alors qu'il nous a tous sauvé.

Hermione avait ouvert la lettre et en avait pris connaissance.

— Oh… Harry… murmura-t-elle.

La jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus pleurait à présent en tenant le parchemin d'une main tremblante. Elle le passa à Ron qui le lut à voix haute.

_Chers Hermione et Ron_

_J'ai laissé cette lettre dans mon sac de cours pour vous. Je voulais vous dire adieu, mais je n'en aurais pas eu le courage de vive voix. Surtout ne m'en veuillez pas, je fais ce que je dois faire. Dites-vous bien que je suis heureux à présent et que je ne suis pas si loin de_ _vous. Nous nous reverrons plus vite que vous ne le pensez, je serai seulement un peu différent…_

_S'il vous faut une raison à mon geste, sachez qu'il y en a une sérieuse. Je veux être avec la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être ici en vie et qu'il soit mort, lui. _

_Oui, j'ai dit « lui ». Dites à Ginny que je suis désolé, mais elle n'avait aucune chance avec moi, j'ai pourtant essayé, mais c'est impossible, je suis gay. Définitivement. _

_Dans quelques minutes je serai mort, je pourrai enfin me jeter dans ses bras, c'est trop difficile de le voir, de lui parler et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. _

_Hermione, travaille bien pour tes ASPICs. Ron, essaie de bien travailler aussi pour entrer à l'école des Aurors. Je penserai bien à vous tous._

_Je vous embrasse, à bientôt._

_Harry James Potter_

— Il ne dit pas qui est le « il », soupira Ron. Mais il semble qu'il soit mort par amour, oui.

— Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? tenta Hermione. On ne savait pas qu'il était gay, on ne savait pas qu'il aimait quelqu'un et pourquoi dit-il qu'il ne supporte pas de le voir, de lui parler et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher ?

— Miss Granger, répondit Minerva, le Professeur Rogue est un fantôme depuis son décès. Il hante les cachots dont il ne sort jamais. Monsieur Potter a passé ses deux dernières nuits dans l'appartement de Severus, avec son fantôme. Je pense que c'est à ça qu'il fait référence. Il le voit, lui parle, mais ça s'arrête là. Vous savez que les vivants ne peuvent avoir aucun contact physique avec les fantômes, c'est très désagréable comme vous le savez, lorsqu'ils vous touchent.

— Il… il s'est suicidé parce qu'il ne pouvait plus coucher avec Rogue ? pesta Ginny, dégoûtée. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !

— GINNY ! hurla Ron. Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Harry. Il en a trop bavé dans sa vie, d'abord les Dursley et puis Voldemort, alors STOP !

— Harry est devenu un fantôme ?

— Nous pensons que c'était son but, Miss Granger, répondit Septima Vector.

— Alors c'est pour ça qu'il dit qu'il n'est pas loin… et qu'il sera juste différent. Nous allons le revoir bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Il est dans les cachots avec le fantôme du Professeur Rogue.

— C'est ce que nous croyons, en effet, avoua Minerva McGonagall.

— J'espère juste que maintenant il est heureux.

— Ouais, ajouta Ron en reniflant, les yeux rouges. Même si c'est avec le fantôme du bâtard graisseux… Tout de même… Rogue ! Il n'aura jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, ce pauvre Harry.

* * *

Dans les cachots du Maître des Potions, le Baron Sanglant venait de partir, à la demande de Severus, anéanti et effondré sur le sol. Le fantôme sentit tout à coup deux bras fantomatiques lui enserrer les épaules. Il sursauta et se retourna. Il vit un autre fantôme lui sourire, ses yeux argentés brillants derrière ses lunettes.

— Harry… stupide Gryffondor ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Chuuuut, fit le jeune fantôme en s'agenouillant. Ne dis rien… juste, prends-moi dans tes bras, et embrasse-moi, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment…

— Et tu crois que ça valait la mort ? demanda Severus en soupirant mais en obéissant néanmoins.

Harry se blottit contre Severus qui le serra dans ses bras.

— Ça valait la mort, oui. Maintenant j'ai l'éternité avec toi… J'ai vu mes parents, je leur ai expliqué. Mon père n'était pas ravi, tu penses bien, mais Maman a souri. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas le but recherché, quand elle t'a demandé de retourner ici. Elle voulait juste que tu m'aides à vivre, elle ne savait rien de nos sentiments. C'était en fait une dernière bataille qu'elle te demandait. Elle nous souhaite juste d'être heureux ensemble à présent, si c'est ce que nous voulons.

— Lily m'aura étonné jusqu'au bout, par contre ton père… pas vraiment. J'imagine la tête du cabot et du loup, quand il va leur dire !

Harry se mit à rire.

— Ne pense plus à eux. Pense à nous…

— À nous… répéta bêtement Severus.

Ses doigts presque transparents, effleurèrent la joue du jeune fantôme. Il pencha la tête et doucement, embrassa les lèvres de son compagnon. Harry répondit intensément à ce premier baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants et les joues plus grises que la normale, Harry demanda à Severus :

— Tu crois que les fantômes peuvent faire l'amour ?

— Aucune idée, j'avoue que ce n'est pas une question que j'ai posée au Baron Sanglant, mais on va le savoir dans quelques minutes, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il se leva et attira Harry vers lui en le tenant par la main.

— Tu sais, j'ai fait mon testament et je l'ai expédié à Gringotts. J'ai tout laissé à mon filleul Teddy Lupin, sauf mon balai à Ron et quelques livres rares à Hermione. Annonça Harry, d'un ton badin. J'ai aussi laissé une lettre à McGo et une autre à Ron et Hermione.

— Tu avais tout prévu, je vois.

— J'ai fait au mieux. Maintenant je n'ai plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous.

Les deux fantômes se tenant par la main, traversèrent le mur de la chambre et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

— Mince ! Mimi Geignarde ! Elle va sûrement se pointer quand elle va apprendre, s'inquiéta Harry en se blottissant contre Severus.

— Le Baron Sanglant la tiendra à l'écart, ne t'inquiète pas… Maintenant, je veux explorer nos possibilités. Les fantômes peuvent-ils se déshabiller, et faire l'amour ? Etudions la question…

— Oui, c'est ça… Étudions ! fit le fantôme d'Harry en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Severus pour l'attirer vers lui.

_FIN_


End file.
